


My Hero Is...

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's son comes home from school with an interesting homework assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that i quickly whipped up and I loved the idea so much. Let me know what you think!

 

 

Felicity was shocked when her son gave her a paper titled My Hero Is…  It had been his first day of Third grade.  Her little boy was growing up too fast.  “Ollie, why did you give me this paper?”

 

Her son had a mischievous smile on his face. “I want you to read it.”

 

Felicity did as she was told. She read it aloud, “Being told to pick a hero is a broad question.”  He definitely was her son, “I have many heroes, my mom, my aunt, and my uncle. My favorite hero is my Dad. He was a hero. I never got to know my dad. He died before I was born but the way that my Mom talks about him makes it seem that he was a hero. Most people think that heroes are strong people who could save the world.  But to me that’s not what a hero is.  A hero is someone willing to sacrifice things for the people they love. And even though I don’t know my father he seemed to have an affect on Mom if she’s happy I’m happy and he made her happy so he’s my hero.”  Felicity choked out the last few words.

 

“Did I get right Mom?”  Ollie had an eager smile on his face.

 

“That is the best thing that you’ve ever written.” Felicity knelt down by her son, “If you wouldn’t mind I would like to tell you more about your father so that this,” She held up the paper, “can be even better.  Would you like that?”

 

Felicity proceeded to tell her son just how much of a hero his father was.  It had been years since she had talked about Oliver, the love of her life, that way. He had died before Ollie was born. It felt good to open up and talk about Oliver that way.  He deserved to be remembered by their son.  After all Oliver _was_ a hero.


End file.
